War Zone Homecoming
by LycoX
Summary: While on the way home from the debriefing, Oliver and the Yamashiros wind up getting attacked. Which makes for a rough homecoming for the former castaway! (Continuation of Secret Operations... Interrupted!)
1. Chapter 1

**War Zone Homecoming**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This continues the Secret Operations… Interrupted story involving one of the ideas that was later added to it as to how Oliver managed to get home after the debriefing. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Three Days after the Debriefing**

Three days after the debriefing saw Oliver finally on his way back home from the nearby hidden base ARGUS had. Waller's paranoia and attention to detail had ensured the debriefing went on longer then it should have and it made the archer wonder if she was actually doing it just to annoy the Hell out of him. But finally, thankfully, Shrieve's arrival had been a Godsend and soon Oliver and the Yamashiros were on their way to Starling City with the good General personally coming along with them to ensure they made it back safely with several Humvees filled with soldiers as escorts both in front and in the back of their Humvee. Things were fairly quiet as the Yamashiros had decided to take a nap, leaving Oliver and Shrieve to converse quietly from time to time.

Naturally, life would decide to screw Oliver over once they had arrived into one of the busier sections of the city when the lead Humvee went kaboom! After that, gun fire was coming their way and everybody was quick to get out before they got shot or blown up. Shrieve was quick to start giving out orders to his men and it wasn't long before Oliver and Maseo were also shooting back at whoever was attacking them with their hand guns. A loud noise some minutes later caused Shrieve to look up and curse in annoyance. "Dammit! We do NOT need the press watching this!" Why on God's green Earth couldn't this have been a simple thing!?

If Waller was somehow behind this, then may God help her as he would not be kind in getting back at her for this! Though thoughts of that quickly went out the door when one of the shooters yelled out that they would all die for locking away Chien Na Wei. "I suddenly miss days of debriefing, that was calm compared to this crap." Muttered Oliver darkly while hoping his mom and sister weren't paying attention to the news right now.

Which, as life liked to screw with him, was actually happening anyway as mother and daughter watched on horrified. Both of them wondering why this whole mess was happening! Moira considered asking Malcolm to get his Enforcer involved and if he wound up dead in the process? Well.. That would just be a bonus as far as she was concerned. The two women, along with everyone else watching the event saw Oliver bring out some archery equipment and began to make use of it against the attackers. Several seconds later saw each of his arrows hitting their destinations and Moira couldn't help but gasp over it since it meant her son had to do something so horrible.

Thea was equally shocked and horrified but also impressed that her big brother had somehow became such an excellent archer if he was able to get in shots like that during a situation like the one he's in. Laurel, while she knew it was wrong to want to see Ollie get hurt badly also didn't want to see him dead as it would likely break Moira and Thea even more. She actually felt disgusted with herself for wanting to see him get hurt and knew she was going to have to deal with that very soon.

Oliver took out several more rooftop gunmen and was in the process of quickly crossing the street while avoiding getting shot at by street level shooters when he was suddenly forced back as a knife went flying past his nose. The gunfire quickly stopped as well, much to his confusion and turning to see where the knife had come from. What he saw was a short haired, goatee having black man with some kind of claw in one hand while wearing boots, blue jeans, and a golden jacket. "You've got something of mine I want back." The man called out as he advanced on Oliver.

The archer quickly fired off an arrow at him but saw it blocked by the claws the man had and had to dodge a swipe from him as he had no desire to get cut by those things! "Who the Hell are you!?" Oliver had a fairly good idea what the man was after but he wasn't concerned about that at the moment as he was over living.

"Ben Turner, but you can call me Bronze Tiger." The now identified man told him before kicking him in the gut and going for another swipe of the blades but not getting his opponent entirely as Oliver moved out of the way and hissed in pain from the cut he got.

"The codename's kind of hokey isn't it?" Cause come on now, this was not some comic book!

"What's hokey is some spoiled playboy who knows how to use archery so well." Oliver supposed he couldn't blame the guy for thinking that as they traded a few blows between one another while the archer tried his best to avoid getting cut by the man's claws.

A loud explosion saw the end of the news chopper that had been hovering above and freaking out a few people since now they had no clue whatsoever about what was going on! No further news choppers were going to be entering the area due to military involvement as well thanks to Shrieve. "Tell me where Chien Na Wei is and I might consider letting you live!" Turner told Oliver as he got him in the side with a kick that sent the former castaway stumbling away in pain.

But despite that, Oliver attempted to ignore the pain and fired an arrow at his attacker but it completely missed him much to his annoyance. Ben smirked at him and told him to try again. Oliver readied another arrow but spoke up before firing it. "I got no idea where she is so you'll have to ask someone else you nutjob!"

"Lying's not gonna help ya kid."

From over the archer's shoulder, Turner noticed several black vehicles coming their way and smirked again as he knew exactly who it was. "Why the Hell are you smirking for?"

"Because, I've got more friends from the Triad coming to help screw up your day even more." Oliver muttered darkly over that and fired his arrow only to curse angrily when the man blocked it and he was about ready to just charge in with an arrow and stab the damn man in the heart or something and be over with it. If he was so lucky anyway.

Police cars were also arriving and Shrieve hoped this wasn't about to turn into an outright bloodbath. "We either gotta end this before it gets worse or just get the Hell out of here!" The General told the Yamashiros.

"But we can't leave Oliver behind!" Cried out Tatsu and getting a look in return from the man.

"Nobody said anything about leaving him behind Mrs. Yamashiro." He sternly told her and she felt suitably chastised for thinking wrongly of him in that moment and gently rubbing her son's head as he whimpered in fear again.

After firing off a few shots, Maseo gave his attention back to the two adults. "It seems a retreat is the likely option here, but how to go about it while not getting shot at by the Triad is another thing."

Shrieve considered it for a short time and then ordered the family to get inside the Humvee but do their best to keep from being seen in the windows. Nervous as Hell about it, they did so while the General ordered his men to get into the remaining vehicles and leave the Triad to the police now that they had shown up and were getting involved. Taking a chance, Shrieve put his head over the top of the Humvee and yelled out for Oliver to get inside. Reluctantly he did so but made sure to fire off a few arrows at the so called Bronze Tiger to keep him from immediately going after him. Climbing into the front seat as Shrieve revved the engine. Their ride and the other two Humvees were soon roaring off down a side street.

Turner watched on annoyed before quickly getting out of the way of gun fire and headed towards one of the Triad vehicles and told them he was taking it to chase after their targets. Two other cars ended up following him with both of the vehicles having two men in them while their comrades fought SCPD's finest.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And thus begins War Zone Homecoming! Not sure how long this will be however. Look forward to your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

The military vehicles were making a mad dash through out the city of Starling as they rushed to get away from the Triad and it wasn't long before the three Humvees split up in order to try a little deception in order to get Shrieve and his guests the chance they needed to safely escape. Oliver's knowledge of the area was only helpful to a small degree due to the few years he'd been gone and the fact he hadn't exactly been bothered enough to remember things from before he'd been shipwrecked. But they were making do as best as they could. Akio had looked out the back window and saw a black car who seemed to be following them as much as they could as they sped away and it scared the young man. "There's someone trying to follow us!"

"As was likely expected son, but try not to worry okay? We'll be fine." Assured Shrieve from the driver's seat.

"Hopefully its not that Tiger guy following us." Muttered Oliver as he definitely didn't want to cross paths with him again anytime soon if he could help it!

Getting an idea, he turned to the back side and looked right at the frightened Akio. "What's Chinese for everything's gonna be okay?"

"Hao ba." Answered the boy while he wondered where the American was going with it.

"Right, things are gonna be hao ba. We'll get rid of the guy following us and then we can get Ice Cream after okay? Hao Ba." Oliver told him with a smile and both Maseo and Tatsu greatly appreciated what the man was trying to do for their son.

Akio could see that Oliver was doing his best to reassure him and he really appreciated it and gave him a small smile and hoped he was going to be absolutely right. And now that he thought about it… Ice Cream sounded really great! He and his parents suddenly leaned over as Shrieve swerved hard after a shot was fired but thankfully they didn't wreck in the process. Oliver had the brief thought to use his arrows but he honestly didn't think it would be all that great an idea until Shrieve handed him a spare clip for his hand gun and he quickly loaded it up. Rolling down the window, Oliver fired off a few shots at their pursuer but quickly put his head back inside as shots were returned. Maseo tried his own luck, and Oliver used the moment to try again when their pursuer swerved out of the way of Maseo's bullets and managed to hit a tire and one of the windows. The end result left the Triad car going right into a wall.

"Now that's teamwork!" Called out Shrieve happily as he'd been checking the rearview mirror when he was able too and Tatsu felt somewhat relieved by their apparent victory but knew this situation was far from over with.

"Let us hope that your soldiers have the same luck General." Said Maseo as he grabbed a hold of his wife and son's hands and squeezed their two clasped hands in a gesture meant for reassurance.

"What will we do now?" Asked Tatsu as surely they couldn't keep driving unless they wanted to run out of fuel at a convenient time and possibly not have the funds for a re-fuel.

Oliver was the one who answered by saying that they could head to his house until the whole thing blew over. "Are you sure that's wise son? As we could be bringing heat their way." Shrieve asked reasonably and the Yamashiros knew the man had a point there.

"We'll just have to have a little hope that luck will be on our side." The former castaway hoped however that he wasn't about to get his family hurt over this situation as he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Shrieve just sighed in defeat and began to head towards the Queen Manor while telling his men to head that way once they got rid of their pursuers. The General hoped that Queen wouldn't come to regret this decision later on. Though perhaps with them there, they'll be able to possibly prevent any casaulties they might otherwise miss by going elsewhere if the Triad decide to go after Queen's family personally in order to get at Oliver.

 **Twenty Minutes Later...**

The Humvee containing General Shrieve, Oliver Queen, and the Yamashiros finally arrived at the Queen Manor and quickly made their way to the front doors once the good General stopped the vehicle. Shrieve and Oliver both kept an eye out for possible attacks even as the former castaway himself tried the door knob to see if it was unlocked and nicely enough it was. Something he figured he might want to have a word with his mom or Raisa about at some point. Making their way inside, Oliver called out to see if anyone was there and it wasn't long before he was covered in hugs by two very tearful women in the form of his mom and sister. "Oh, my beautiful boy! You're home!"

"We were so worried about you Ollie!" Added in Thea as none of them knew what had happened after that news chopper had gone down!

He consoled them as the General and the Yamashiros watched the reunion and feeling slightly uncomfortable for feeling like they were intruding on a very personal moment. For now, this would be a moment Oliver wasn't going to ruin but once things settled down a bit he would tell them of the potential trouble and try to get more security for the house until the looming threat was over with. But damn did it feel good to be home despite what could be coming.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Will Oliver come to regret deciding to head for home amidst the chaos caused by the Triad? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And ugh… All this waiting around for Flash, Arrow, and Girl Meets World is horrible. At least there's Supergirl, Wrestling, Walking Dead (for now) and Into The Badlands to keep me occupied!**

* * *

 **Several hours later around close to evening time**

After finally making it home and giving the Yamashiros a room in the mansion, Oliver got himself freshened up while the General kept tabs on what was going on with his men out in the city. Thankfully one of the Humvees containing his men had been able to make it there with no problem and they were able to help add on to the security detail plan the General had been getting ready to inform Mrs. Queen about with Oliver's assistance along for the ride. Needless to say, that conversation hadn't gone too well once the two men had informed the Queen Matriarch of what they were planning. Thankfully Oliver had been able to convince her of the plan and they'd managed to get some extra security to go with the General's. A warning had also been sent out to the Merlyns and the Lances and Tommy was definitely not happy about the fact he was forced to stay in a safe room of his father's until the whole thing blew over.

Normally, Thea wouldn't have been happy about not being allowed to leave the house, but the fact her brother was finally home ruled out the unhappiness of it. Of course her big brother had yet to shave or cut his hair but he was of the view that that wasn't important at the moment and he'd worry about it some other time. The girl wondered how he'd handle the budding romance developing between their mother and Walter Steele but knew the timing wasn't right and it was a good thing the man himself was out of the country for a meeting as well. Getting to talk with little Ako had certainly been a treat too as he could be as much of a smart ass as she was! Something that had made for great amusement during the tense time when the two decided to bug the crap out of Oliver.

As the sky grew darker as time passed, rain fall also began to happen as well and Maseo had made a remark about how it seemed appropriate for a storm to be happening at a time like this. Tatsu had slapped him on the arm as it was not a good time to be making remarks like that since things like this were straight out of movies where things happened that were either a good or bad turn out. Raisa had been delighted to learn however that Tatsu had made Oliver learn how to do his own clothes washing as it meant it helped him to further grow and be more independent. Moira didn't have much of an opinion on it but Thea being brought up in the rich life thought it was dumb he had to do his own washing and drying. It wasn't a thought she voiced however and getting to see Ollie's bow had been a treat as well.

Learning of the history behind it and how he'd been taught had been an interesting lesson for the girl, though she was in no hurry to try the water bowl thing he told her about! As the day went on into night, the General had grown uneasy over the lack of further reports from the third Humvee team and had only told Oliver and Maseo of his suspicions since he didn't want to alarm the ladies. Of course one particularly annoying thing is that there was a few members of the media camped out side of the gates to the yard after having made their way over an hour after Oliver, the Yamashiros, and Shrieve had gotten there. Eventually, everyone aside from the security detail, Shrieve, and his men had gone to their rooms, among those being Raisa as Oliver had felt it was best if she stayed there with them.

And things were going fairly well aside from Shrieve's worry over the third team not reporting in and Oliver being able unable to really relax until the whole thing blew over finally. But when the lights suddenly went out, that's when things would go south and the archer had the feeling the loss of the electricity wasn't due to the storm outside. Putting on his quiver and grabbing his bow and not bothering to put on a shirt or foot wear to go with his black jeans, the former castaway made his way out of his room cautiously and met his mom and sister along the way and quickly telling them to stay inside a room together just to be on the safe side. Neither of the two were happy about that but a look from him told the two it wasn't a good idea to argue at the time. Both of them however wondered how he could seem so calm, even with the earlier incident he hadn't stayed where it was safe like the Ollie they knew would have done.

Which that was something Moira still intended to take her son to task over and would have already but the timing hadn't been right just yet and it seems she'd have one more thing to talk with him about. The woman was also pretty sure she saw a scar or two on him thanks to the lightning and it was enough to make her want to cry as well.

Grunts could be heard as he made his way down the stairs and Oliver could make out two figures fighting thanks to the flashes of lightning and could tell that Shrieve wasn't faring so well against the younger man. Thankfully the fight was short lived as Oliver put an arrow into the man attacking the good General and the Triad member instantly fell, much to Shrieve's relief. "Thank you Mr. Queen, I clearly am not as young as I used to be." Groused the man and Oliver nodded in response.

He would have said something but gunshots could then be heard, prompting the General to make use of his walkie talkie to find out what was going on and getting told they were engaging with the enemy. "Probably a good idea to go join them out there." Muttered Oliver and Shrieve was hesitant about it as it would leave the inside of the home unprotected since the guards were patrolling the grounds despite all the rain.

Oliver noticed the look on the older man's face and suggested that he stay inside as a precaution to be on the safe side while he went out there to help out. "Stay safe out there son, your family wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you." Hell, knowing his mother, she'd likely make the man's life a living Hell if anything really bad happened to him!

"I'm a survivor." Is all he said before quickly making his way out the front door to join the guards in their fight against the Triad members attacking.

Thankfully for him, the universe had decided to be kind and he only had to help deal with ten members of the Triad thanks to the fact only a small number of them had arrived and it made him wonder if the higher ups felt that was all that would be needed. _Looks like they were dead wrong._ He thought to himself before his attention was captured by the screams of his sister.

"Thea!"

He and the remaining guards rushed to where the scream was heard and found one Ben 'Bronze Tiger' Turner holding Thea against her will with his claws against her stomach. Their mother was being held by Maseo as she cried tears of terror for her daughter's life while Tatsu held Akio protectively and Raisa and the General were no where to be seen. Something Oliver hoped like crazy didn't mean anything bad. "Cute sister here Queen, be a real shame if anything happened to her."

Oliver growled at the man's words while the guards around him aimed their guns at Turner. "Let her go and walk away and nobody gets hurt!" Demanded the returned son angrily.

"Afraid I can't do any of that cause you took a valuable asset from the Triad and they want payback." He wanted it too since he's got his thing with China White but that wasn't here nor there at the moment.

This was essentially pure gold for the members of the media who were already filming things despite the heavy rain and the distance and a good deal of Starling City was watching the action too thanks to them. "Your beef is with me!" Argued Oliver heatedly and wishing he hadn't decided to come here now. But considered this likely would have happened regardless if he was here in their quest to hunt him down.

"No question of that Queen, but complete and total retribution is just how the Triad works."

A tight squeeze from him made Thea cry out as it was damned uncomfortable and Oliver tensed up at the sight of it while getting even angrier at the man. "How about a deal then? You and me, no weapons but our fists. I win, you and the Triad leave us be. You win? Well, I'll probably be dead after it and unable to stop you. Course that leaves my friends here to stop you if I'm not able too."

 _Hah! Fool clearly has no idea I've got more help coming._ But he would play along as either way, the Queens and the Yamashiros would be dead before morning.

Course what neither of them really had a clue on is that the police were currently on their way there too with Lance and Hilton in the lead to help stop the threat against the Queens. "Hell… Why not? You got a deal."

Oliver could have breathed a sigh of relief over that but it wasn't to be as the hit man roughly pushed his baby sister towards the others at the roof covered porch. Turner then walked up to him while dropping his claws to the ground in the process and Oliver handed his quiver and bow to one of the guards and told him and the others to back off while ignoring the calls of his family and friends to not do this. Those watching that knew him thought he was doing a really stupid thing and Malcolm was just aching to get over there and do some damage to this man who dared to try something against Moira and her family. The two combatants stared at one another and Oliver desperately wanted to wipe the smirk off the other man's face.

With nothing but a yell, the fight was on as Turner charged him with the intent to get him with a right hook. How this fight would go was anyone's guess but a vast majority sorely hoped it'd be in Oliver Queen's favor since he'd obviously managed to pick up skills in archery and fighting skills to some degree.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the fight is on! Been wanting to do a fight scene with a storm going on and I finally got the chance too. Hope you guys enjoyed and if it felt like the chapter dragged or felt like something was missing in some way I do apologize. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And is it me, or is there something of a lack of aftermath fics from last week's Arrow? I figured there'd be a lot of those by this point.**

* * *

Oliver caught the right hook and flipped Turner over and on to his back, making the man grunt from the impact. Going for a foot stomp and missing as Turner dodged it, he then tried to send a kick at him but had his foot grabbed by the other man and pushed backwards and nearly making him fall over in the process. He was speared to the ground seconds later and got knocked in the face afterwards but he wasn't on his back for long as he forced the man over and on to his own back and started hitting him in the face. Turner then surprised him by grabbing some wet grass and shoving it right into his mouth and the distraction was succifient enough for the assassin to land a blow to the side of Oliver's face. Something that was enough to make him roll off his opponent as he continued to try to deal with spitting out grass and shaking off the disorientation from the blow.

A kick to his mid-section happened soon afterwards and the former castaway wasn't gonna lie, it hurt like Hell! Tommy from the safe room his father had placed him was going crazy and rooting for his best friend to kick the other guy's ass and strongly wishing he could help out in the ass kicking. As Laurel watched the fight go on, she wondered again how her jerk of an ex had gotten as skilled as he did since the other man was clearly a highly trained professional since Ollie had never been one for fighting if he could avoid it. She just hoped her father or another police officer would get there in time to stop the dangerous man before he killed the jerk and his family. Though she was more concerned for the family then she was Ollie and didn't particularly care how cold that sounded.

Oliver and Turner were exchanging vicious blows after the former playboy had managed to get to his feet and quite a few of the women who were watching the fight were making remarks about how he was going to have to get plastic surgery if he wanted to stay looking like the sexy hunk he'd been for years. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't offered me money yet to back off." Remarked Turner as he and the kid stood a short distance away from one another after Oliver had rolled away from him as he wiped off some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You just don't seem like the type who would let himself be easily bought out."

"If the price is right in most cases, then yeah. But this is not most cases." Responded the assassin as the two moved around in a circle.

Privately, Turner was hoping the rich kid would make the mistake of making the first move but he was getting the impression that was likely not gonna happen. "You must have had a good teacher kid."

"A few."

"Guess I'll have to kill them after this." The man told him coldly.

"Too late for that, their all already dead." And he hated that fact with a passion. Especialy pre-Mirakuru Slade as the man had been like a brother to him.

Nothing more was said after that as Turner got tired of the wasted effort to bait the rich kid and went in for an attack. And Oliver soon responded in kind and they were engaged in another round of punches, elbows, kicks, head butts, and rolling around on the ground making the other bleed. A part of Oliver was thankful the fight with Slade on the Amazo hadn't gone on for this long since the man had been utterly difficult to fight. "Ya know, I'm really gonna enjoy killing your family kid! And its gonna be your own damn fault for messing around in Triad affairs."

If there was one thing Oliver Queen hated the most, especially after Amanda Waller doing it, it was threats towards his family and if anything, it started to make him fight harder. Much to Ben Turner's surprise. And it wasn't long before the drenched fighters found themselves in an interesting situation when Oliver finally got the upper hand and had the man in a headlock that he was struggling to get out of. "You won't… Do… It! Don't have… It… In you to… Be a… Ack… Cold blooded killer!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me as I could easily snap your neck right here and now. And I have absolutely no reason to keep from doing it." Came the cold response from Oliver that quite frankly shocked his family while many were wishing they could hear what was being said!

That had definitely been not what Turner had expected to hear, but he still thought the rich kid was bluffing. "You'll go… To prison! Wouldn't wanna… Ack! Let that kid… Sister of yours… See you as a… Killer!"

"Ollie! Let him go, please!" Pleaded Thea as she did NOT want to see her big brother kill someone. Not for her, and just not ever in this kind of way.

"You aren't a killer Oliver!" Threw in his mother who, like her daughter had tears down her face and desperately hoping he wouldn't cross that line of cold bloodedness. It was one thing if he killed in self defense like he had earlier in the day but this was another thing entirely. Though both of the Queen women still didn't like the fact he had even killed to begin with and hadn't seemed to be all that bothered by the fact he was doing it.

Something that had broken Moira's heart as she knew then and there that her son's innocence was lost for good. A part of her hoped Malcolm wouldn't see her son as either a threat or someone to be recruited to his cause as she would fight tooth and nail against him on the matter. Personally, a part of Oliver did feel like he was a killer as the darkness that Shado had told him about once in relation to the dao de jing seemed to claim him a bit more every time he did something that was utterly unpleasant. But this was an opportunity where he didn't actually have to kill the man he had in a headlock, even if a part of him WANTED to do it. "You know what? You aren't worth it."

And with that, he dropped Turner to the ground and started to walk back towards his family and feeling surprisingly worn out. Many were starting to cheer as Thea rushed towards her big brother for a hug but she and the cheerers stopped as they all saw the man Oliver had been fighting pull out a knife from his boot and charge at him. A warning from the frightening Thea clued Oliver into what was going on and quickly turned around. But then a loud noise erupted and Turner stopped what he was doing with a shocked look on his face. Oliver himself was rather surprised by what had just happened as well. Ben 'Bronze Tiger' Turner suddenly dropped to the ground like a stringless puppet and no longer amongst the living. The former playboy looked up to see Detective Quentin Lance of all people with a gun aimed in his direction and quickly realized he'd been the reason for Turner's sudden death.

"I may despise you like crazy, but I'm not about to let you get killed by that maniac." Informed Quentin as he came up to Oliver while holstering his gun. Though another reason for not letting the punk get killed is that he still wanted to thrash the little bastard first for getting his baby girl killed on that damned boat.

Oliver could understand that and had a feeling there was more than one reason the man hadn't let him get killed. "Thank you, Detective." Came the sincere words that Lance scoffed at as police officers and EMT's swarmed the area.

Many across the city were happy over the outcome aside from the Triad but had quickly informed their men who were headed towards the Queen Mansion to not bother as there was too much happening at the moment for them to do more. The Triad leaders would make plans to get back at the American fool for imprisoning their top assassin, causing several of their own to die by his own hands, and essentially causing the death of Ben Turner. And they would plan well for they would not suffer failure again. Sadly, Turner's sneaking in resulted in General Shrieve's death and the man's spirit would be forever thankful for Raisa staying with him until his final breaths happened. Amanda Waller was none too happy over the loss of the man either and made sure to warn Oliver that things with the Triad were far from over.

A warning he didn't take lightly either even if his mother didn't think the Triad would bother themselves with it after the losses they had. Of course she would speak with Malcolm over the whole thing just to have some insurance on the safe side. The Yamashiros made their way back to Japan now that things were settled but promised to stay in touch as they all had felt close with Oliver and he them. The promise was something he appreciated a lot and later he'd do something that would surprise his friends and family by getting a therapist in order to deal with all the crap he'd gone through for nearly three years. Moira had felt it wasn't needed until Oliver told her off for her denials and thankfully had Thea in his corner. His friendship with Tommy as time went on would have issues due to differing interests after he had come back home.

Something that would lead him to encountering McKenna Hall by random chance and start something with her. Oliver also made a heartfelt apology to the entire Lance family after it had been suggested by his therapist as a way to try and move forward but only Dinah would harbor no ill will towards him for some time since she long felt at fault for what had happened to her daughter. Something that would take a few years before she finally told her family that little truth. As for what else happened? Well, it did involve hoods, bows, a List, some arrows, others joining in on the crusade, Triads, other events, and helping out in the Glades with various things despite his mother's dislike of it at first.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I had planned it to where Oliver was going to snap Turner's neck and Lance would try to arrest him but ARGUS intervention happened. And afterwards our fair archer would go to a ward for awhile to try and recover from all the Hell he'd been through. But, I figured this was the better path to go with. Hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter and thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! And before anyone goes 'but why not Olicity endgame!? Do you really hate her that much!?' No, I don't hate her at all but let's be honest here, there's enough Olicity floating around as it is and I always felt that him and McKenna got a raw deal as it is anyway.**

 **Heck, I wasn't even gonna write at all last night as I felt a little burned out but that desire to write won out anyway. Anyways… Thanks again and R and R! And yes, there will be a sequel in the future.**


End file.
